Subconscience
by Inigo
Summary: A girl finds herself in a different world...she knows where, but it will take the reader a few more lines to discover...she is in the Discworld
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Although the story is my own, all the characters/places are owned by Terry Pratchett.

I think that will be all...I am new to Fanfiction, but would love you to read and make reviews of my work...I have a lot more to put on! Thanks!

_Sub-conscience_

Waking up was always the hard part. It wasn't that she was angry about where she ended up, but she knew what it meant. She would have to start doing something, whereas when you asleep, it is so much easier to just dream of everything, anything, than have to deal with whichever alley you have found yourself in.

She pulled herself up, luckily she was still in the clothes she had been in when she feel unconscious. Her linen trousers and her big hood-y. Everything she was wearing - even her underwear - was black.

Her legs wobbled and her head ached, she put a finger to her forehead and it came back dripping with blood.

_Well, I could use this to my advantage _- she thought as she walked shakily down the alleyway - _I think it's time I introduced myself to the Watch._

She had been her before, every so often she would find herself her again. Once she had been naked in the street on a market day covered with bubble bath suds. That had not been fun.

Although it had not been as awkward as turning up in her dressing gown in the middle of Patrician's bedroom. Explaining that had luckily been unnecessary as she shortly disappeared again back to her own room.

The street she came out on was relatively quiet compared to most days in Ankh-Morpork, she sighed and set off in search of Pseudopolis Yard. The occasional rustle of curtains in the down stairs windows of houses and shops told her she was being watched. But she kept her head down and picked up her pace.

At the corner of the roads she was on, she could see that Watch house.

_Gods, it's just as he said it would be. It's - there - and real. Well…in a matter of speaking._

She was about to cross the road and head for the door, when a man carrying a small tray of sausages bounded up to her.

'Would you like to but a sausage young man?'

It was Cut-Me-Own-Throat-Dibbler. She stifled a laugh.

'Yeah, go on then' She rummaged around in her pocket and took out a pound.

_I can't use this! Damn!_

'Umm, sorry, I Haven't got any money. Thanks anyway Dib- _er _- pal.'

'I don't recognise your face mister…Not that I can see it. But I don't recon you come from here do ya?'

'No, no, I don't' She was rather glad that she had been mistaken for a man. It gave her so much leverage.

'Well then, I'll give you one on the house as it were. And may I say that that is truly cutting me own throat, hey!'

He handed her a sausage. She took it graciously.

_Good old Dibbler._

She shoved the sausage in her mouth, stuck her thumb out at him in thanks and wandered off.

'No problem mate, you just remember me when you do get some money.' He too walked away, muttering under his breath.

'Gods, he ate it! All in one…Gods, Gods…'

When he was out of sight, and she had swallowed the remains of the sausage -being careful to wipe the stodgy meat from round her mouth - she took a deep sigh and walked up to the door of the Watch house.

_Knock - Knock!_

The sound reverberate through her hand as she steadied the huge brass knocker. She could make out people moving around inside, shouts and the occasional curse. Then a voice behind the door said,

'What do you want?'

_Ohh, what do I want?_

'I want to speak to Commander Vimes.' She tried to make her voice deep, as boyish as she could, and she took up the big shouldered stoop that she had seen men do throughout the city.

She heard someone shout something back to the people in the building.

'He wants to talk to Mister Vimes, what do we do?'

'Let him in, it might be important.'

'No, tell him Mister Vimes is busy and that he should make an appointment.' A new voice said.

The second voice came back and said, 'But he would have to come in if he was make an appointment anyway.'

Someone in the group who had not spoken prior to this tried to address the rest in a whisper, but failed miserably, as she, on the outside of the door, could till make out what was being said.

'We should let him in, see what he looks like and if he looks trustworthy we send him up, if not we make him make an appointment t and then tell Vimes about him after he's gone.'

This point got a lots of mutters of agreement. Very slowly, someone turned a key in the lock and opened the door. She couldn't see who was there.

She whipped off the hood,

_No point making things worse of myself _- she thought.

'Hello…? I would like to see Commander Vimes on urgent business.' She hoped she sounded sincere.

'Well, come on in' The door opened wide and there stood Nobby Nobbs. She took a step back and gasped, but turned it quickly into a short polite cough. She was good at that.

'What's your name sir?' Nobby looked at suspiciously.

_He's him, Nobby. He smells funny from here, Nobby. It's , its Nobby! God get a grip, what are you gonna be like when you see everyone else!_

'My name is…my name…is…Corby Anderson…'

_Wow, what a name _-she thought as Nobby let her in.


	2. Chapter 2

She took a deep breath and walked into the room. It was full of heart wrenchingly familiar faces. Angua sat with Carrot, Cheery and Colon at round a small table in the centre of the room surrounded by paper work and pens and biscuits. It took all her self control not to bound up to them and shake all their hands whistling. As calmly as she could, she nodded at the group and turned around.

_They are exactly as he wrote them to be! I can recognise all of them! Calm down…back to business._

'As you are aware, sir - _Nobby ought to like that _-, I truly need to see Commander Vimes this instant about a matter most ­_- oh, bugger, what _is_ this matter?_…delicate.' She looked hopefully around the room. They all stared at her intently with curiosity shining out of their eyes.

'Well…I an afraid Commander Vimes is busy at the moment, but if you would lie to make an appointment.' This was not Nobby who had spoken, but Angua.

She stood up and strode over to 'Corby', un-hunched her shoulders and raised her head. They were the same height, a mental/physical match for each other. And both so stubborn that neither would have looked away at this point.

It wasn't until Vimes came sauntering - as you would if you knew you being talked about with the air of authority - down the stairs from his office that either of them lost eye contact.

'What's this about me being busy?' He stood at the door into the room, one hand held onto the doorframe the other lightly touching the hilt of his sword.

_All for show though _- Corby thought - _He wants to show off in front of his Watch _and_ me._

'Ahh, Sir, this man has just come in asking to speak with you. He says that matter is of the utmost importance.' Colon addressed Commander Vimes with this information, laying deep, sarcastic emphasis on the last few words.

The room was perfectly still…

Vimes broke the silence, 'You'd best come up to my office then, lad.'

With that, he turned around and walked back up the creaking staircase. Corby took one last look around the room, before following him up.

Once in his office, Corby was shown to a seat and Vimes closed the door. He sat down in his large chair and stared at Corby through unsympathetic eyes.

_What is he thinking? Does he recognise from the street, from the last time I was here?_

Corby pulled off he hood-y to reveal a black t-shirt. Black was her kind of colour. Vimes' eyes widened and he coughed meaningfully.

'So, your not a lad then hey? He smiled, but only for a second.

'Why are you here?'

'I didn't know where else to go and well, I thought that maybe, _maybe_ you could help me.' She looked into his eyes. He could see that was in anguish but before he did anything, her needed to know why.

'Who are you? What's your name?'

'The name I gave your Corporal Nobbs was Corby Anderson, but where I came from my name is…_oh god! What? Why?…_where I came from my name is…'

A tear ran down her face. It had gone, who she had been before had gone. Usually she wasn't here long enough to need to think of a new name. So he never thought about anything at all. But know, she couldn't even remember who she had been before she came here. She was completely lost.

And for how long too? How long would she be here?

Vimes' brow furrowed, who was this girl? In all the places in all the Discworld, she lands in my city, she lands in my Watch.

'Umm…Have you committed any crimes here?' Now that he could deal with. Not all this uncertainty.

'No.' She stared down at the floor.

'Right…so, what do you want me to do 'Corby'?' He Didn't know what else to say, she was obviously very upset, he didn't want to make it worse.

'I…' - she hadn't considered this - 'I suppose I want a job'

She looked up, a bewildered look on her face. Although Vimes was glad to see that tears had stopped. He never had been good at dealing with tears.

'Obviously a cleaning job, or making tea. I'm a dab hand at paperwork' - she lied- 'I will do anything.'

She looked at him pleadingly.

_Well, _ -Vimes thought - _I could always do with a help with the paperwork…or the tea making…_

'Okay then,' He stood up and held out a hand, 'Welcome to Pseudopolis Yard'

Corby stood up and, pulling herself together, shock his hand. She gave a good hard shake to show she was no wimp and a short nod, showed she was keen to get started.

Suddenly, her head ached.

_Oh damn, my cut! My fringe must have hidden it before…but gods it hurts!_

'Umm…Sir? It's just that I kind of cut my head and' she pulled up her fringe. Her forehead was red and her fringe was matted.

'Yes, I noticed that. Look, if you would like to come down stairs, I will introduce you to the team, we can get your head cleaned up and then we can get started making some tea and…stuff…' he gave her a concerned look, then exited the room.

He lead her down to the first room she had seen and the second he walked through the door, everyone in the room was on their feet saluting him very smartly.

'You don't have to do that _every _time you know…' He sighed and continued as the group relaxed back into seats.

'This is Corby Anderson and _sh _ is the knew paperwork…sorter…tea maker and general tidier upper.'

_I will have to make a better name for her than that_, he thought.

There was a general muttering from the group along the lines of, yeah hi…

Vimes tuned to face her,

'Lets get that head cleaned up.' He turned to the rank, 'Corby has hurt her head, any volunteers?'


End file.
